


Mini Stories

by Nightlara



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlara/pseuds/Nightlara
Summary: Its mini Stories.. requests are opened. So ask awayAlso be warned- there are triggers in this-
Relationships: jamilams
Kudos: 13





	1. Unittien heat part 1 (Unittien au)

John’s p.o.v:

I walked down the stairs sighing a bit as I see that I was home alone again. I was a unittien in hiding for obvious reasons and I was about to go onto what we call heats. Yes, i know that Omega verses have those for their omegas too but this wasnt an omega verse nor was I going onto a period thing. Unlike Omega verse heats we bottom unittiens dont get needy or lustful as you would think. Our heats were like regular female human periods (Although female unittiens still get periods when they get on their heats if they get it. While males just get the pain and no blood) and we get a bit clingy to either our family or lover(s)

I grab a couple cans of rootbeer and my bag of chocolates before going up to my own room. We live in a huge mansion so we each have a shared bedroom and our own private room along with a couple of more bedrooms. Yes we lived in a huge house aka a mansion, all three of us paid to live here so ya.

I enter my private bedroom and set down the items on the nightstand before turning on my TV and then going into the shared bedroom, grabbing one of my pillows and a couple of thomas and Alex’s things. I then bring the items back to my room and make the bed along with making sure I was surrounded by the two different scents of the ocean breeze cologne and the iris flower cologne that Thomas started to use about three months ago.

I put on disney+ and I start watching different disney movies as I wait for either thomas or alex to get home. I dont remember what happened after that.

Alex’s p.o.v:

I arrived back home about an hour earlier then usual. I noticed how quiet it was and that the house didnt smell like anything. So I figured john was still sleeping since Thomas would be home in about 30 minutes. I go upstairs to our shared room and look inside. No john

Thats when I remembered that it was close to when he would become clingy and all that every month. Not that im complaining tho. Its kinda cute. I go to johnś room and knock on the door. There wasnt an answer so I enter and see john on his bed while disney played with some chocolate wrappers and one or two rootbeer cans around him. I smile softly and I sit of the small bed and shake him a bit

“ John, baby, wake up. Its 3 in the afternoon.” I say softly. John groans a bit while waking up a bit and he sits up before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Lexi? Your home early.” John said softly. His curly hair falling all over the place.

“Yep. come on. I bet you're hungry.” I say standing up as john gets off the bed. We then walk back downstairs after john had grabbed the rest of the now warm and melty chocolates and the two warm root beers that was left. We go into the kitchen and he outs his things back into the fridge. I put a pot on to boil for mac and cheese cause honestly, I wanted mac and cheese, john was in a cheese mood lately and Thomas would like some too since its been a bit busy at his job lately.

I work at washington’s world wide company as washington's assistant. Thomas is a warehouse clerk that ends up getting double the normal amount since he usually doesn double his work. Lately most of his coworkers have been slacking and thomas has been doing their jobs since he doesnt want to fall behind.

I get the noodles to drain and start melting the butter and adding the milk when Thomas had came through the door.

“Tommy!” I hear John say jumping off the counter he was sitting on and running over to thomas. I come out a bit but keep an eye on the mac and cheese.

“Hey Jackie, Hey Alex.” he says smiling, putting a few bags down. John hugs Thomas obviously being a bit clingy.

“How was work?” John asks as Thomas picks him up. John was really light and small so he was easier to pick up then I was for thomas. 

“It was as good as it has been. It was mostly stressful tho.” thomas says walking over to the kitchen as I walk in and finish the mac and cheese. 

“Im guessing dinner is mac and cheese and its that time of the month?” Thomas asks. I look over to him and see john holding onto thomas a bit before nodding. 

“Yep. and dinner is done.” I say as I pull down three bowls and dish everyone again.

“You two go and sit in the living room. I’ll be there in just a second.” I say dishing John and thomas up before getting my bowl. I bring the food out and give Thomas and John their bowls before sitting down on the other side of john. We just sat there and watched disney.


	2. Unittien heat part 2

John’s p.o.v:

I wake up in between Thomas and Alex a bit seeing that today was Saturday. I smile softly and curl up to alex and thomas some more. I fell back asleep again, still curled up to my boyfriends. I wake up to being shakes gently.

“John, Baby, time to get up.” I hear Alex say softly. I open my eyes a bit and yawn.

“Time to wake up. Thomas is getting beto’s breakfast burritos.” Alex says trying not to giggle at how I yawned and all that.

“Five more minutes.” I mumble a bit.

“But dont you want your mixed burrito?” Alex asked. It finally kicked in and I jump up quickly

“BETO’S!?!!” I asked him. He giggled a bit and nodded.

“Yep.” Alex said. Thats when to door opened and closed downstairs.

“Speaking of which. Its here now.” He said. He went to turn back to me after looking towards the door but I ended up zooming out the bedroom door in seconds. I raced down to thomas and tackled hugged him. He was on the couch now with three burritos. He soon handed one to me and let me sit in his lap a bit. He then handed one to alex who was actually not to far behind me. Alexander sat next to me and Thomas and we started to watch the smurfs.

-Time Skip-

I had gone to my room after we watched the second smurf movie. I told thomas and Alex that I was going to go draw but in reality I was going to curl up in my own room and kinda ask something to Emily and Night. I felt a feeling that I really didnt understand what it was exactly so i wanted to make sure it was normal or something that I didn’t have to worry about.

After a bit of talking to the Unittien group I started to get really hot. I kinda climb out of my little nest of blankets I made because I was just cold a second ago and laid on them. I soon get a call from emily so I Answer it.

“John, are you ok?” She asked

“Idk. I was cold a second ago and now im dying.” I say not really caring if Emily actually thought I was dying dying.

“You mean Your really hot?”

“Yesssssssss.” I say ask get onto the cool wood of the nightstand after clearing it off.

“ John, other then that, What are you feeling?”

“Hmmmm kinda? I mean I dont know what it is. So ya.”

“OML U R so inno!”

“What… How are you doing that? Also Emily this is voice not text.”

“Ok” She says with a bit of a smirk in her voice. I was about to ask what she was planning when I get a text from the group chat. I look at it and rolled my eyes

**BraveMelonEm: OML U R SO INNO!**

“Really Emily?” I ask.

**SongNight: Emily, what the hay?”**

**Rainbows: Emily is asking stuff and…. Ya.**

**GuardianPrincess: Is John not understanding something?**

**BraveMelonEm: Yep, Heat, Cold then Hot, Weird feeling.**

**PinkShadow: OML JOHN! NIGHT GO TEXT HIS BOYFRIENDS! XD**

**Rainbows: wait what? Why?**

**SongNight: You really are Innocent John. Also kk.**

**Rainbows: What am I missing here? Is it something to do with… you know, that?**

**GirlWave: Im reading this and im just surprised that the one in HEAT is so damn innocent. John, That feeling is a… love desire, aka sexual desire.**

**BraveMelonEm: Danm, Alexa! Why? Its cute that he is so innocent! TwT**

**GaurdianPrincess: Sorry Emily, But you do know he will figure it out sooner or later.**

“John? Baby? You ok? Nightlara just texted us.” I hear thomas say

“You two can come in, I just kinda feel a bit dumb.” I say softly. They both come in and sit on the edge a bit

“ Dont say that. Also are you on your nightstand because your hot?”

“ Which hot?”

“....Damn… umm heat hot? Granted your hot either way~” Alex said. I blush alot and kinda hide my face a bit but nodded a bit.

“Can you… ummm… help?” I ask softly after a bit.

“If you want us to peaches” Thomas said. I smile and nodded and went towards them and we had some fun. I ended up falling asleep as Thomas and alex both bathed me in a cool bath. Not that I'm complaining though.


	3. Fake Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "wait what?"

John felt alone. He sat on the floor of the bathroom with water almost as cold as ice filling up the tub. He sat next to the tub feeling nauseous and alone. The were pills he had just taken and the razor in his hand. He was a mess now.

*Earlier*

John had came back home, feeling not so good. He wasn’t sick that he knew of. Unless you count being told that there are fake stories of you cheating as being sick. He Felt sick to his stomach though. 

“Really John?! How could you?!” He heard Alexander Yell out in an upset tone. John could tell that they’ve read the stories He wanted to tell them that He didn’t do it but He for some reason couldn’t it was Like he was frozen in place.

“ Care to explain yourself?” Thomas asked.

“I…. i.. Umm…..” I say softly as tears started to appear a bit. They weren’t to noticeable.

“Thought so… We’ll talk about this tomorrow. For now were are getting a hotel room for tonight.” Alex said before leaving. Thomas just looked at John with a disappointed look before following Alexander.

*Now*

John had been in there alone for about 4 hours crying and all that. He wasn’t Hungary and he wasn’t tired so it wasn’t like he would wait for tomorrow by watching movies and eating or just going to bed really early. So he stayed in the bathroom. Thats when He started to cut. 

3 cuts for being silent

3 cuts for having Thomas and Alexander think he was cheating

3 cuts for not stopping them

Another 3 cuts for being a terrible little brother

John stopped. He put the razor down and after a bit got into the tub of freezing cold water. He stayed in there for at least 5 minutes when He heard the front door open and talking before he passed out.

Alexander’s p.o.v:

“We are terrible boyfriends! We are fucking horrible!” Thomas said in a panic. Sure we were mad at john But I have no Idea How the fuck we thought it was a good Idea to leave him the fuck alone when this was happening. Not only that but we had just ran into his Ex a few weeks ago and His Fucking Ex said somethings when They were alone. John had barely started to eat again even though he had barely stopped eating normal amounts.

We were downtown at a small restaurant since we were hungary and Thomas had gone through our shared blog. We had only started it two months ago but we had a bunch of pictures. The reasons he was going through it was because one of our followers told us that they couldn’t believe John would cheat on us since He loved us a whole lot and looked really happy in the pictures. Another person asked How john was and If he really did cheat. 

“Hey alex, do you think he’ll be ok alone?” I hear Thomas asked. 

“.....Holy shiiiiiiii- WE ARE SO DAMN DUMB!” I shout as I rushed to the car. 

“What do you mean?”

“ THOMAS, JOHN ALONE WHERE WE CAN”T MAKE SURE HE IS SAFE AND THAT HE IS EATING! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I MEAN?!” I asked as I pulled out and drove as fast as I could back to the house. Thomas had understood and was as panicked as I was now. 

“We are so fucking dumb.” He kept saying. We get out of the car and run into the house. No john in sight so we split and go around looking for him. I went into the bathroom first mainly because the light was on. I walk in and gasp at the sight. John was in the bathtub out cold and Shaking. He was also bleeding a bit too. I quickly pull him out of the freezing cold tub and check for a pulse. 

“THOMAS! CALL AN AMBULANCE!” I yell out as I make sure that the water is drained and that john was dressed and all that. I also bandaged his arms were he had fresh cuts on it.

“Ok they are on their way….. Oh god.” Thomas said as he came to the door were I now was with john.

“I know. Come on. You stay with john. I’ll drive the car.” I say as I head downstairs with john’s smaller body that was still shaking. Now that I take note of that I realised that I really didn’t have to check a pulse with the way he was shaking. We get outside and the ambulance soon arrives. I hand John to the paramedics and Thomas jumps in with them to saty with john as I go to the car and start it up again.

“Please be ok John… we are so damn sorry.” I say softly even though im alone in the car following the ambulance. I soon parked the car in the hospital driveway and run in to find Thomas. We sat in the waiting room for about 3 hours before a nurse came up and took us to John’s room. We walked into the room looking at John. He was awake but it still hurt to see him like that. Laying down on a hospital bed. 

“j-John?” I ask softly moving slowly towards him with thomas looking down a bit in guilt.

“l-Lexi? T-Tommy?” John asked softly. He sounded a bit scared now. He also sounded like he had been crying even though he woke up about ten minutes ago from what the nurse said. I also took not the his bright green eyes were a lighter almost like it was a crystal like green color. 

“Thats us baby.” Thomas said getting a bit closer to him and gently putting his hand on john’s

“I-Im s-So s-sorry.” John says stifling in a small cry. 

“ No, You dont need to be sorry, We Shouldn’t have left you alone.” I say taking his other hand gently.

“B-but, I-I m-made m-my m-magic g-go c-crazy a bit. I-I… l-lost a bit o-of m-my eyesight…..” John said. Yes John did have magic and yes it can affect him a little or alot. So thats why he wasn’t really looking at us and why his eyes were like that.

“Baby, its not entirely your fault…. Plus it’ll only be for a couple of days, you didn’t loose it forever.” Thomas said. If you were wondering, Yes john has had this happen before a couple of times. Before this one, it was when he stopped eating. And before that, it was because some duches decided to try and see how much they could hurt him. Granted me and Thomas soon found them and beat their asses. Its at least happened a couple of time. He had the little magic thing happening to him when we first started to date. He was constantly hiding from His crazy ass Ex so he put a lot of stress or harm onto it, which made the magic go a bit crazy. That first week we started to date, Me and Thomas thought that either He was deaf or he was ignoring us. After a few days he came back to hearing but then the next day he was blinded a bit and He started to freak out a bit when for one of the rare occasions both me and Thomas woke up early and we had decided to cook a big breakfast. We were so damn worried that we took John to the hospital and his doctor had to explain that it would go away and everything we needed to know.

“I-I still h-harmed m-myself…” John mumbles a bit starting to cry silently. We gently hug him and say soothing words to him for about 30 minutes before we let go of him so that the nurses could check up on him. He did fall asleep before we let him go though. Soon after the nurses left, Me and Thomas had fallen asleep as well.

“Stay with him. DONT leave him.” A gentle female voice said. I looked around and noticed that I was still in the hospital room however I was outside of my sleeping body. ‘Wierd’ I thought. I looked over towards John and noticed a woman standing next to the bed that was like an older version of John with fire like hair instead of the brown curly hair.

“Who are you?” I asked

“Im his mother.”


	4. Kidnapping part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Rape, Kidnapping, Sex

John’s p.o.v:

I sighed softly as I walked back to the house. I had to work two hours later then usual so ya. I hope that Thomas wouldn't be mad at me. Hopefully they are is the same mood im in right now which is a lustful mood. I turned the corner a bit before a van pulls up next to me.

“Hey, do you mind showing me how to get to ***************?” The person asked me. I nodded a bit

“Sure, you just go down the road a bit, turn right, And then go 10 houses, there should be a corner on the right side that goes to a dead end. The place should be on the corner right there.” I say

“Ok…. I can give you a ride back to your place if you want.” The person asked. 

“I dont wanna be a burden on you.” I say softly

“Nonsence. It’ll make me feel better to know that a kind person like you is home safe and sound.” He says. I think for a bit before nodding a bit and carefully get into the van. I tell him where my house was and he started to drive that way. I soon smell something and I start to get sleepy. The last thing I hear before dozing off is 

“You’ll make an excellent pet.” ‘Oh no..’

Thomas’s p.o.v:

“Where the hell is he?!” I asked beginning to panic a bit. It has been 4 hours since john would normally be home and his boss told us that he got off two hours later then usual. He should have been home by now. Its only a 30 minute walk from his work, home.

“Come, on. Maybe he somehow got lost? Lets go look for him” Alex says. I nod a bit and we go put on our socks and shoes before we leave to look for John. We looked for three hours. No sign of John. That's when we report him missing.

“I hope he is alright…”

“Me too alex. But we have to not think about the worst.” I say as we lay down in our bed. The smaller of us missing from the middle. It was now 12 almost 1 in the morning when we went to bed. We just hope your safe john. Please, just be safe.

John’s p.o.v:

I woke a bit but only saw darkness. Am I drunk? I thought as I noticed that I didn’t feel right. Then I remembered the person asking for directions and offering me a ride. Then I fell asleep? No no There was a smell and I blacked out. I shivered as I felt a small cold breeze brush past me. I started to take note of what I could feel, hear, smell and taste. I noticed that I could taste something in my mouth. I realised that I was gagged with something rubber and round….. A ball gag. I didn’t really smell anything but the cold air. Next was hearing. I didn’t really hear anything until I moved a bit. Chains. That's When I finally did touch. 

Usually if I focus on one sense, my other sense kinda cancels out a bit. And the fact that I feel weird doesn’t really help me out. That's when I noticed that there was something on my neck, over my eyes which is why I can’t see, my hands were above my head chained and I was against the wall. I also Noticed how my hoodie wasn’t on me anymore. I start to move a bit more to try and get out of the chains. I then heard a door open and close

“I see you’re awake.” A voice says. I freeze a bit, kinda scared a bit.

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill ya.” He says coming closer. I think he kneels down in front of me before moving one of my curls a bit. I then feel his other hand touch my leg a bit. Which made me uncomfortable a bit. So I just try to move away a bit. 

“I don't think so. You now belong to me.” The male hisses a bit. I freeze up a bit. I then feel him get up and grab my arm as he takes a hold of something else. I then feel something go in my arm and I feel myself becoming more out of it. I was still able to know what was happening but it was like whatever he did made it so I couldn’t move or anything.

“There we go. Now to have the fun.” He says unchaining my wrists now picking me up with ease. He then carries me to a room and sets me down on something. I wanted to move, To run away. Something told me that I needed to stay. Stay with him. But why? I don't know. But what I did know is that I needed to escape. Too runaway and get back to Thomas and Alex. He then takes off the blindfold letting me see. 

“Your so beautiful. You know that, right?” I hear him say as I feel his hands go up my shirt a bit. No no please no. I think as he starts to take my shirt off. I close my eyes a bit. I at least have that under control. I feel him start taking off my sweat pants next. He then took off my boxers leaving me completely exposed to him.

“Look at you. Completely helpless. And I bet that someone like you can be broken rather quickly.” He said as he tied me down to whatever he had put me on. I started to struggle a little bit as he finished making sure I couldn’t have my legs closed. I was at his mercy now. Completely helpless as i couldn’t move my legs or arms and Have him do whatever he wanted to me. He ungagged me a bit as I open my eyes to look at him.

“Look at you. Spread open for you’re master~ Ready to be fucked and all that~” He said, making me shiver a bit.

“P-Please, L-let me go.” I softly say.

“Nope. Why don’t you beg for it.” He said before grabbing something really quick. I whimper softly before feeling him put something in me making me whimper more and struggle.

“Master is loving that small sound you know~” He says turning on what I believe is a vibrator making me squirm a bit as I try not to let the pleasure overcome me. He turns up the vibrator on high. The pleasure then overcomes me and I start to moan in involuntary pleasure.

“You enjoy that, don't you?” The man asks me. I couldn’t say anything. The pleasure overwhelming me. He soon turns the vibrator down a bit.

“Im going to let you beg for me to stop it while I cook food. If you dont say anything, I’ll leave you here with the vibraotr on high while I make dinner. Which will take about an hour.” My kidnapper says. I was kinda breathing heavily a bit wanting to beg for him to stop it. I couldn’t though. Even though it was on median, the pleasure still was there and the shock from the high amount of pleasure left me silent.

“Im guessing you want to be left alone with the vibrator on high for an hour.” He says in a pur like way. I whimpered softly still unable to form words.

“Ok then. “ He says gagging me again before turning the vibrator back on high. Making me go into uncontrollable moans. I watch him as he leaves me tied down helplessly exposed to anything and anyone that would have been there. I soon pass out from the pleasure and the shock somehow. 

“John?” I hear...

"L-Lexi?"


	5. Who? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda rushed in the end. but I hope you all enjoy. And remember that you can request things. Dont be afraid to do so.

Alex’ P.O.V: 

“John! Baby, oh god, where are you?!” I ask hugging the smaller boy. I knew that we were in what unttiens call a shared dream. Its were at least two or more people are in the same dream and can talk to each other.

“I-I D-Dont k-know.” John said as he shook and tried not to cry.

“Whats wrong?” I ask seeing that he was obviously scared.

“M-my kidnapper… h-he is… t-touching m-me…” John says softly. My eyes widen a bit. John was kidnaped and Is being raped. 

“John, I promise, me and Thomas will find you and get you out as soon as we can…. Do you remember what he looks like?” I ask, to which john shook his head a little bit.

“L-lexi, I-Im scared. H-he s-said- t-that h-he b-bet t-that I-i c-can b-be b-broken q-quickly.” John sniffs out softly. My heart dropped a bit and my blood began to boil a bit. Not only is john being sexualy assulted but that asshole that decided to take him is planning on breaking john. Most likely to be all his and so john wouldn’t fight back and do as he said.

“Don’t worry John. He wont break you. You are a stong male and even if he gets close to it, We will be there to rescue you.” Thomas said. I think he heard almost everything but was shocked at John’s state to say anything until now. John just stays close to us now. Not saying anything for a bit. 

“I-I dont wanna go back” John mumbles a bit. It was close to morning by now and Thomas and I would have to get up. John also never really slept that long or would be out for too long either. 

“We know, We WILL find you and rescue you.” Thomas said before we woke up. John was the first then Thomas and then me.

“We NEED to find him.” Thomas says seeing that I was now awake.

“I agree.” I say before we start coming up with a plan.

3rd person p.o.v:

John soon woke up from being out and noticed that the vibrator was off.

“You finally woke up. Thats good.” His kidnapper said coming over to the boy who was now tied down to a chair.

“W-What do you want w-With me?” John asked softly.

“Easy. I want you to become Mine. And I will break you to do it.” The person said before spoon feeding john some food that had just gotten off the stove. John ate what was given mainly having no choice. After he was done the kidnapper injected something into john before grabbing a cock ring and a machine like thing.

“W-what is that?” John asked the male as he lined it up to John’s entrance a bit. Keep in mind john was still spread out wide to be fucked and all that. He soon pulled the vibrator out a bit before attaching it onto the machine and pushing it back in making john squirm a bit and gasp softly as well. The kidnapper then turns the vibrator on high making john moan out and squirm a bit before stopping. He then turned the machine on which caused john to moan more from the machine making the vibrator go in and out a bit. By now there was tears in john’s eyes a bit.

“ Now you can't fall asleep to stop this. Now can you?” The larger male asked. He then put the cock ring on John’s now hard member making John squirm a bit more. The male then laughs a bit making the machine go faster and deeper into the poor smaller male. The male was right about John not being able to pass out or anything. John had figured that the stuff that was injected into him was something that would keep him wide awake and not let him pass out from anything. The bigger male left John in the situation for about 30 minutes. John couldn’t cum and had to be fucked by a machine with a vibrator on high which caused a lot of unwanted pleasure constantly going through his body. 

“Who do you belong to?” The kidnapper asks john as he pulled the machine and vibrartor out. 

“N-no o-one.” John said softly breathing a bit heavily.

“Wrong fucking answer. I’ll give you three chances.” The older male says as he slowly pushes the machine back in. John gave the same answer to the male each time. The last time the male finally gagged him and put the machine and vibrator back on high since he turned it off when he pulled them out. He also made sure the machine was pushed in deeply into the poor boy before leaving the room. Tears flowed down the freckled boyś cheeks as the involuntary pleasure consumed his body. 

Thomas’s p.o.v:

“WE DON'T CARE! WE NEED TO FInd HIM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!” Alex yelled through the phone. He called a unittien friend to see if he could contact Nightlara and/ or emily When John was taken, His phone was taken with him and emily had gotten a new phone so we didn't have her new number in our phones. 

“Alexander, please. Calm down. We will find john.” I say coming up from behind and hugging him. Alexander was about 2/3 rds of my height with john being about half. Maybe even less. I was the bigger male of us three and I was also the dominant one. While John always bottomed and was the smaller of us. Alex was in the middle in both terms. Alexander was a bottom with just me and him but a top with john. I felt a bit uneasy. I know that it was john but I didn’t know exactly what it had to do with him. I sighed softly as my phone started to ring with an unknown number.

“Hello?” I say answering my phone.

“Thomas…. Please say john is with you” I hear a female voice say

“N-NO… Who is this?” I asked

“Emily….. God damn it. Where is he?” Emily said my face brightened a bit.

“Emily! Thank god. We don’t exactly know. All we know is that he is kidnapped and lets say that the kidnapper is trying to break him.” I say, my voice kinda wavering a bit at the end.

“WHAT!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! HOW DO YOU KNOW!? Where you trying to get to me before?” Emily asked in a bit of a panic. 

“Ya. We tried to get a hold of you or Nightlara. This happened Yesterday night…. For the kidnapping. We had a shared dream were we tried to comfort john a bit and he told us this.” I say explaining the situation. I looked at Alex who had gone into the kitchen and made coffee. 

“Ok. Im going to try to see if i can sense him a bit. God fucking! I should have warned him,”

“Warn him about what?” 

“A close friend to Francis had escaped about two days ago. He stole a van and that was the last trace they have of him. He was probably out for john.” Emily says

“What was his name?”

“Levi, Levi Weeks.”

“ We need to-” 

“No. Everyone else is on his tail. Dont worry. I’ll call you when we get him. Ok?” Emily asked. 

“Fine. but We are only giving 24 hours. If you dont call or anything, we ARE looking for him.” I say. We both agreed before hanging up. I then talked with Alexander as we waited for the 24 hours.

-5 hours later-

I received a call and I put it on speaker phone.

“Hello?” I ask.

“ Hey we got John back. He is at the hospital right now and Levi is gone now… The good kind of gone. I mean.” Nightlara says from the other end of the phone. Me and Alex let her know we where on our way which happened and We got to gently hug john and keep him close. He didn't leave our side once he was out of the hospital. He also was limping for about 2 days after words. We did keep that promise that we would find him even if it wasn’t me and Alex and that that person wouldn’t break John down.


	6. Taken and Returned with a price ( Sander sides)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a fight and one week into it Patton unknowingly gets taken- but 2 weeks 3 sides make a different deal with Patton.

Patton’s p.o.v:

My body shook. How could it not? It hurt and was cold. I feel a warm hand touch my face and I weakly look at who it was. Lust- He Smirked as I whimpered softly and tried to move away. It all hurt. It also Didn't help if I was shackled and hanging by my arms.

“Aw~ What a shame that the others dont want to look for you~ it would have been so much more fun to see them watch you be so broken~” He said As he forcefully made me look at him. His hand On my chin and his thumb rubs small gentle circles on my cheek. I whimpered out a small cry. They told me, Heck i knew that there was a small chance, that the others wouldn't come looking for me. Heck they might not even realise I'm gone. There was Lust, Wrath and someone else- The main mastermind. At first I thought maybe Janus or Remus had turned evil and decided to kidnap me with the help of these newly known sides. But I quickly learned that wasn’t the case-

*Flash back*

“What does Jan and or Remus want from me?” I asked a bit in the third day. It was only Wrath coming in, but he did talk about Lust and the boss.

“What? Oh- wait… You think- You think That Snake and or That Dukey Rat is behind this?!” Wrath asked before he started to laugh a bit. I stayed quiet now realising that everyone I knew wasn’t at all apart of this. Everyone involved with my kidnapping and Imprisonment / ransom for complete control, was people I didnt know.

“Oh, Morality, you can be such a laugh sometimes. Let me tell you this again, NO one is coming for you- They didn’t even notice you missing. Heck- Even if Janus or Remus noticed and cared enough to come looking, They wont find you. They dont even know about us. Just like you didn’t know until now- So give up on any hope that you will be saved- Because Unless they offer complete control, We aren’t letting you go.

*End of flash back*

“ Welp- Lets get the boring part over with before getting to the fun part~” Lust says. A shiver went up my spine a bit. Lust’s Fun wasn’t actually Fun. Then again, If I at all had to choose between only Lust or Wrath’s Fun- I honestly dont know which One I would pick-

“You almost done Lust-?” I hear wrath from outside the celler they kept me in. I fell as Lust let the shackles free fron the chains hanging me. They kept the shackles on me but I was free to walk- If I could. Lust then made me stand up and forced me to walk Between Him and Warth. After a bit we soon get to another room that had the boss of this,

“Hello morality- You can call me Malince-” The leader said as he approached us. My body started to shake as he came closer.

“ I have a small deal with you- And it’ll be different then the last one- unless you changed your mind on those deals. But this deal is- You give us permission to enter your room and lock everyone else out and dont say anything about us, And we will let you go back to everyone else. Back to your nice soft bed- And we can come and go into only your room as we please and no one will know but us-” Malince said. It sounded nice but-

“What do you want access to my room?” I asked softly and weakly-

“Well- you still are our little hostage- we do need to keep you in check and all that-” Wrath said. I shivered some more as I nodded a bit agreeing to this deal. 

“O-ok. Ill make this deal-” I said softly. I could just hide in the living room most of the time. The three smirks while they looked watched me.

“ Good. Remember, No telling the others- Lust, You can go and have your fun- He’ll be back there tomorrow morning.” Malince said. I gulped softly as lust nods and bit and takes me by the arm to another room. One that I never was in- But I already wanted out-

\------------------- Warning- Sexual things happen----- Read if ya want------------------------

“ Time for some fun~” Lust said as he took my shackles and dragged me over to the bed in the room. I whimpered softly as he forced me onto the bed. He then made me sit on my knees and took the shackles so my hands were above my head. Lust had then snapped my cloths off leaving me vulnerable to him. To do whatever he wanted. And thats what he was going to do.

“ We are going to have so much fun Pat-” Lust said. My blood ran cold. They never called me by my name before- The 2 weeks that I have been here- they never called me by my name. Just by morality. I hear Lust giggle as he blindfolds me before going to get some stuff. My body was shaking a lot. I whimpered softly scared.

“Aw~ Already wanting to be fucked up~?” Lust asked as he went behind me. I went to shake my head before feeling something enter me and vibrate. I let out a small sound as I turn off my mind- Ive learned to do it when Lust decided to have his fun with me. This time however- I can feel everything and heard everything he said as I let out more whimpered out sounds. He kept going with his toy’s on me for hours before-

“I think im getting bored. But before we leave- Im going to fill you up~” Lust purrs in my ear. I whimper softly exhausted. Everything hurt already. I hear lust snap his fingers and then I feel the touch of warm skin before feeling him Enter me. I let out a small sob. It hurt- It all hurt. He soon trusts hard and deep into me. More small sobs escape. I wanted positive touch. Hugs or something. It had only been 2 weeks here but It has felt like forever. It didnt help that any touch I had gotten after Being avoided for 1 week, granted im not the only who was avoided. Everyone had avoided each other. We had a huge argument and everyone was mad at each other so- I was sorta touch starved by now and the negative touches didnt help- They made it worse. After a minute I feel something fill me and Lust giggles a bit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Aww look at you- So broken and all that- anyways see you some point later-” Lust said before I passed out. I soon wake up in my own room- I was back in my dirty clothes but any scares and burses that would have been visible was hidden. They however stuff Hurt or stung. I change into my cat onesie and I put the dirty cloths at the bottom of my needed to be done laundry. After that I heard a knock which caused me to flinch back a lot.

“Hey patton- I was wondering If you wanted to have a movie night- Logan, Virgil, Janus and Remus may or may not join us- But Its been a while and… Ya-” I hear roman say. I wanted to go- No, I will go. I could tell them- somehow- Or maybe I could give an excuse to stay out of my own room for a while- Hopefully. I had already given them permission so they could do it now- But it was only my room-

“Ya- Ill go- what time kiddo?” I ask doing my best to keep from studdering or anything. It surprisingly worked.

“ Are you ok pat? You sound… Tired-?” Roman asked

“Ya- J-just woke up-” I said. It was true but it wasnt the full truth. Roman Bought it and walked away telling me it was starting in 10 minutes. I finish making sure that I don't give away anything that tells the others that Im not fine. I CANT tell them. These Three might hurt them, or take me and hurt me more or They might hate me or- Wait. Hate me? These three-? No…. The others- Logan, Virgil, Janus, Roman, Even Remus might hate me. They might hate the fact that in order to keep the beatings and all that minimum I would give in to their orders except for the trade- They might hate the fact that Lust had touched me. No- they wouldn't hate me for it- Would they? I shoke that thought out of my head before finishing getting ready. I soon exit the room and I quietly go downstairs. Roman and Logan was already in the kitchen making food. I was wearing my cat onesie as I made sure nothing went wrong-

“Patton- so good to see you! You can go have a seat. The snacks are almost done-” Roman said. I flinched back a bit but it was barely noticeable

“Okie dokie-” I said pretending to be my happy papp non broken self- I go and sit In a spot that would be away from everyone else- Soon enough Virgil, Janus and Remus came down and Roman and Logan Brought out the food- Sweets and popcorn- I couldn’t eat- I looked at the tv as roman puts on the nightmare before christmas. It was nice. The small chatter and the watching. 

“What is everyone’s favorite season- I know me, Pat, logan and Virgil know but- I just wanna do this again so I know EVERYONE’s!” Roman exclaims. I keep myself from flinching away again.

“ Mine is Fall-” Virgil.

“I suppose I do Enjoy Summer- Logan.

“Mine is also Summer” roman.

“Mine is winter” Remus.

“Mine  _ Wouldnt _ be Spring” Janus

“Spring” I said. I notice Janus Looking at me with an expression i couldnt tell.

“What about everyone’s favorite fact-?” Logan asked

“ That Snakes have two dicks of course!” Remus said. I think i curled in on myself a bit when he said that.

“Remus- What the heck?!”

“Pat, Can you help me get something from my room?” Janus asked me as everyone started to agree now. I nod a bit staying quiet and we got up. Janus told Logan who was nodded before we went upstairs to janus’s room. It was warm in here. Janus closed the door behind us and I felt something. I think fear. I was in a warm room- Alone with one other person and the door was closed. This room was also soundproof-

Janus’s p.o.v:

Something was up with Patton- Then again yesterday at dinner we never heard from pat. Yesterday was when we finally decided to stop avoiding each other. We all ate together except for pat. Roman had planned for the movie day today. However pat seemed uneasy throughout the first movie and they way he answered the question from Roman sounded off- Then remus had answered logan’s question and I saw pat flinch and curl up. I sighed as I closed my door behind me then I look at Patton. 

“Patton?” I asked rushing to his side. He looked pale and his body was trembling. I reached out to touch him but he saw and quickly scrambled back curling up in a tight ball. He was having a panic attack.

“Patton- Hey, look at me. Its me- Janus.” I say softly. Something was off and Pat’s Actions just proved it. Something happened to him during these 3 weeks. He shook his head violently. His body was trembling and he was breathing heavily. A panic attack. It was bad and I dont know what to do so I summon Virgil to my room.

“What do you- Pat!? What happened?!” He asked looking at me then at pat and then back at me repeatedly. 

“ I dont know- I just brought him up here with me because I could tell something was off and I thought he might not want to talk infront of you all and after I closed the door I turn and see him shaking and he was pale-” I said obviously panicked a bit.

“Patton- Can you hear me?” A nod from Patton. Virgil sits in front of pat and gestures for me to do the same. I Sit down right next to Virgil.

“Ok Patton- What is 5 things you can see?” Virgil asks

“Y-you, J-Janus, Y-yellow S-sheets, B-Black walls w-with yellow snakes- T-the f-floor.” Patton said so softly it was like he didnt want to talk or he was afraid to talk.

“Ok. Your doing good Patton. Name 4 things you can feel?”

“F-floor, W-wall, S-shelves, p-pain.” Patton said saying the last one so quietly that we almost didnt hear him.

“O-ok 3 things you can hear?” Virgil asked worry showing on his face.

“Y-you- T-the heater- A-a-a S-s-small l-laugh t-t-” Pat started but didnt finish.

“Thats ok pat- now 2 things you can smell?”

“P-popcorn a-and Candy-” Pat said softly

“ Ok. Lastly, something you can taste?” Virgil asked. Patton focused his sight on the floor in thought for a minute. Me and Virgil look at each other a bit before looking back at Patton. Now that I thought about it- Pat didnt eat any of the candy or popcorn during the movie and he did look smaller.

“Saliva?” Pat said softly. Virgil just looked at Patton a bit in complete shock.

“Pat-can- can I hug you?” Virgil asked. Pat looked away a bit before nodding soft. Virgil carefully went over to him And wrapped his arms around Patton. I small sound escaped Pats Lips and I could see how much he shook, and how much smaller he was now. Virgil proceeds to comfort Patton softly as Patton breaks down in sobs. Pat was Small and Hurt and we didnt know. 

  
  


“Pat, What happened?” Virgil asked softly. Pat broke down some more.

“I-I can- Cant s-say-” Patton says crying. He was telling the truth but something told me that Someone hurt him more than just beating him.

“ Pat-”

“He can't just straight up tell us.” I say to Virgil as I move to the other side of Patton.

“ What do you mean?” Virgil asked.

“He can't just tell us- Pat, Can I bring everyone else here? My room is soundproof as you know and we all need to know. You don't have to tell us directly- just say the opposite of it and all that. And I promise none of us will be mad at you in any way. Ok?” I asked softly. Pat Nodded a bit still sobbing a bit. I sighed and went over by the door and summoned everyone here. I made sure to be out of sight of pat and virgil so the others don't immediately see him breaking down.

“Janus? Why did you summoned us?” Logan asked and Roman butted in.

“AND WHY DID YOU SUMMON VIRGIL!?” Roman yelled. From where I stood, I could see pat and Virgil and I saw pat curl up and virgil looks at me while trying to keep Pat from having a panic attack.

“Shh- roman. Dont yell.” I say in a small hiss. The three of them looked at each other then at me confused.

“Janus what is going on?” Roman asked.

“We dont exactly know yet but- I summoned all of you cuz we decided it was better if everyone here knew at once.” I explained.

“What do you mean?” Logan asked as remus swiftly went around me and looked at what was happening.

“It might make sense if you see-”

“Is Patton Ok?” Remus asked me cutting me off. I shook my head a bit.

“ Whatever happened during the 3 weeks we avoided each other- Something happened to pat and he cant exactly tell us what happened.” I say as I lead everyone over to Virgil and patton. I could see the worry appear In logan and Roman’s eyes as they carefully went over to the two along with me and Remus.

“Padre? Are you ok?” Roman asked. Patton shook his head not opening his eyes.

“What happened?” logan asked softly to patton.

“I-i c-cant.” Pat said so softy and broken that it hurt to hear. Next thing I hear is rapid knocking on my door.

“Who is that?” Remus asked.

“I dont know but imchecking it out.” I said getting up. I swiftly made my way over to the door and opened it slightly. I see emile who was looking down the hall towards Patton’s room door. I could barely hear shouting from down there.

“Emile?” I asked opening the door. He looked at me.

“Oh Janus- Do you know where Patton is-?”

“Ya actually. Hes in here with the others-”

“The others like Roman, Remus, Virgil and logan- Right?” 

“Ya. Why?”

“I saw warth in patton’s room.” Emile said worried. How did-

“ Who the hell is Wrath?” Roman asked from where he was. They were far enough away so they couldnt hear the shouting. I then heard a whimper.

“ Pat,Hey hey. It's ok.No one is going to hurt you.” I hear virgil. My eyes widened. Pat knew that name and it was scarring him. 

“ Roman, remus- Come on- We are going to have a little talk with someone. And you’ll meet him roman.” I said- Wrath was a side that visited the dark sides once in a while and Remy used to hang out with Wrath and two other sides we never met or heard what they are called. Roman and Remus nodded and got up and followed me out of my room and we followed emile.

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME WHY YOU ARE HERE?! AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE WITHOUT ANYONE NOTICING?! I GET MALINCE BUT YOU AND LUST ARE ON THE DONT ENTER WATCH LIST!” remy yells. We get there and there was Wrath smirking at Remy sitting on Patton’s Dresser

“And why should I tell you? We were friends and you abandoned us.” Wrath said.

“ Just answer the damn question Wrath.” Remus said with venom in his voice.

“Oh! New people! Yay. Im so exited. I have a question. Who’s room is this? I dont exactly know and Sleep here wont answer me.” Wrath said. Lying bitch, He did know. And he wanted something that wasnt in here- Wait no- Someone.

“ You know perfectly well Wrath, Dont try that shit with me. What did you fucking do?”

“I dont know what you-” He began but I was past my limits

“YOU PERFECTLY FUCKING KNOW WHAT I MEAN WRATH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO PATTON?!” I yelled at him. Roman, Emile, remy and Remus looked at me with wide eyes before glaring at wrath with dagger eyes- Wrath looked at us all and sighs and smirks

“Wouldn’t you like to know-” He says I make eye contact with Remus, Roman and Remy and we came to a quick silent agreement. Roman and remus quickly grabs Wrath and they drag him over to the imagination’s castle with the rest of us following. Wrath thrashed and yelled at us.

“YOU FUCKERS! LET ME THE FUCK GO!” Wrath said then looked behind us. I followed his gaze and saw Logan and virgil and barely Patton. I saw the terror in Patton’s eyes while he watched Roman and Remus drag Wrath away. I tell remy that I’ll meet up with them and to get as much as he could. Remy nodded a bit and I went towards the three.

“Janus- Who is that?” Logan asked. I looked at Patton a bit and keep my eyes on him.

“That wrath-” I say seeing Patton flinch away at the name shaking a bit. 

“Wrath? How come Ive never heard of him-?” Logan asked.

“He always said he was in a part of the mind that wasn’t light or the dark sides. I think there is like two others with him- We dont know their-” Virgil said before patton said something.

“W-wrath, L-lust a-and M-malince” Pat said shakily almost in a terrified like tone. 

“Patton- How do you-?” Logan asked and Patton started to break down in tears. I ran over to him and gently pull him into a hug. I noticed how chilly his skin was- it was cold but not like freezing.

“ Patton- I know how much your terrified of him but do you think you can come the castle with us? I can have roman and or remus make you anything you want-” I say softly like I was talking to a child. Patton nodded a bit. We then made our way to the imagination. I ended up carrying patton to the castle.


	7. Taken and returned with a price (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know and The other plan

Roman’s p.o.v: 

We dragged Wrath down into the dungeon and put him in one of the small cells. He couldn't get out of it mainly because if we wanted to, we could keep someone in our room or in our Area. Once we leave remus to talk to wrath until he decided to talk remy pulled me aside with Emile. 

“What is it remy?”

“Patton saw him- He looked terrified when me and Janus saw him. Janus Is coming back.” Remy said. We nodded and heard the main door open. We go to see who it was and see Virgil, Logan, Janus and Patton who was staying quite close to Janus. Virgil was Keeping a closer eye on Patton and Logan was the main one leading. 

“Im glad you can make it- Anything we can get for you? Especially you patton.” I said softly. He was delicate right now- Granted he was always delicate to handle- but more so now. It hurt to know that Patton was afraid to tell us something.

“We also have to talk about what just happened and what happened over the three weeks-” Logan said.

“I do advise that Thomas mighty wanna know about these new found sides- Even if they dont play much of a role with thomas’ life- They are a part of Thomas.” Logan said.

“ They BARELY even play any sort of role with thomas- I mean like- They only have a once a year role with what Thomas does- maybe not even that-” Remy says in a scuff.

“Wait are we talking about more then just Wrath?” I ask. I noticed Patton flinch at the name and get closer to Janus.

“W-wrath, l-lust and M-malince-” Patton said softly now shaking.

“H-how did you-?” Remy starts to ask surprised when Janus cut him off

“We will get and explanation in a bit- But first we need Thomas and Remus with us-” Janus said.

“I’ll go get remus-” Emile said before heading back to the dungeon.

“ We can just simply summon here- Roman, This is your terrain along with remus, but You will have to Summon Thomas.” Logan said. I nodded and summoned Thomas.

“Whats up- What Happened?!” Thomas asked as he appeared and looked at everyone.

“Stuff-? It’ll be explained better in just a minute. Lets just say a few sides that Dont come out that often nor do they really part take in stuff like we do just became a bit of a problem and show themselves to those who didn't know they exited-” Remy said.

“ Who?”

“ Thor names are-” The was a pause from remy as he looked at Patton. Pat was looking at the floor and Janus covered his ears so he wouldn’t hear.

“Well I should say that they go by, Malince, Lust and Wrath.” Remy said.

“I already don't like them-”

“ We dont either. Again they are luckily barely even considered sides and really shouldn’t be since they aren’t really- you know.” Virgil said. Remus and Emile soon comes back. 

“Ok, whenever your ready Pat-” Janus said softly. Pat nodded a bit and took a shaky breath.

“T-two weeks ago I-i heard something just as I was falling asleep. W-when I woke up I-i was i-in a celler s-shackled.” Pat Started Starting to shake a lot. I did notice How Thomas was more scare a few things then normal about a week and a halve ago. He was also extremely emotional two weeks ago. After 3 days of it logan had decided to go around asking us about it. After a couple days he just assumed Patton was having a hard time while being locked in his room. Pat was indeed having a hard time but he wasn’t in his room. He was someplace unknown and being hurt.

“Its ok pat- We are here now. We WILL protect you.” Janus said holding the now sobbing Patton as close as possible. Pat had just finished telling us what basically happened and I think that everyone would have gone on a killing spree for those three now. Patton nodded a bit still quietly sobbing. They touched OUR Patton. They HURT Patton. That wasn’t going to pass at all.

“Thomas, can you, Virgil, Emile, and Logan go with Padre? You can summoned and make things in here all you want.” I say. He nods and they go to the room Patton loves the most other then the kitchen here. The rest of us go down to where wrath is.

“Well hi again! Where did light pink go?” Wrath asked smirking.

“Shut the hell up- why dont you just tell us where to find Lust and Malice-” I saw in a growl.

“He told us Wrath. No fucking point in hiding it now.” Janus said in a hiss. Wrath looked at us before laughing.

“Oh- It only took less then 24 hours for him to spill- huh. Oh well. Im sure Lust would love to know it-” Wrath says looking at us.

“We are NOT leaving Patton alone now- You do realise that. Right?” Remy asked. Wrath smirked still. 

“What ever- Lust would still love to know he can get our play thing back.” Warth said. I could feel the anger boil in my blood. I noticed how much Janus wanted to kill him.

“Janus- Why dont you take care of him?” I say.

“Gladly-” Janus said in a hiss. I saw wrath’s eyes widen a bit since Janus used a tone in his voice that meant you messed up badly and now you are going to pay for it. We left Janus with Wrath but only went so far that we could quickly get there if needed. 

Wrath’s p.o.v: 

SHit shit shit shit- I messed up big time- Malnice had told me if anything happens- even if Patton told them, to never taunt Janus about the time we had Patton. Apparently Janus and Patton was really close now and Janus is very protective of him. More so then roman- Janus Came into the cell. Roman gave him permission to use his powers here- I dont have that permission- Lust Hurry the fuck up with your plan! I think as I back away from the Snake.

“What? Are you scared wrath?” Janus Asked as he hissed. He then summoned a couple of snakes. He came closer and the snakes slither to me. He was now between me and the door. He then makes the snakes attack me. Pointed fangs bite and let go then bite again. 

“ You Hurt Patton. You FUCKING told him shit that either wasnt true or wasnt completely true.” Janus said with venom in his voice.

“Im not the one who fucking shattered him tho-” I say through the pain.

“No, But you LET it happen. Just after 4 fucking days and you just stood there. And then you had the nerve to fucking abuse him more before feeding him after fucking 2 days-” Janus says. We soon hear shouting and after a minute I sigh.

“Well fuck-” I mumbled. Just before Roman and remus follow Logan who was draging lust.

“Hey janus- I think someone had came up with a plan while we were gone- Failed though.” Remus said smiling.

“ How is Patton-?” Janus asked as he exited the cell.

“He did hide quickly when he noticed lust trying to break in- but im sure he is fine- If you wnat, you can go up and see him. We can take care of these two. Well fuck you all too-

“ Hey wrathy~ long time no see~”

“Im sure they already know lust-” I said.

“ Everything?” Lust asked

“Yes- we know everything now-” Roman said with anger in his voice that he was barely controlling. It was fun with patton but I guess we never really considered the possibility that maybe- We might go too far and end up getting ourselves in the deepest hole ever.

“ Oh so little-”

“We are screwed-” I say intrupting Lust. Lust looked at me and sees the many bites and he finally understood

“Oh fuck-”

Virgil’s p.o.v:

I held Patton close while Thomas and emile came up with things that might help Patton. Logan had quickly grabbed Lust and dragged him out once lust got into the place which thomas did fix. After a minute Janus soon came inside the room after Knocking softly. Patton looked at janus and kinda made grabby hands at him. Janus came over to him and gently hugged him. Patton snuggled close and buried his face into Janus’s chest becoming peaceful. His small frame was still curled up a lot. But I did notice that his skin was warmer now and he wasn’t as skinny as he was before. Granted I guess it didnt help if he was starved but not wanting to eat.

“Patton- Can you please eat a bit?” Thomas asked now having Apple sauce for Patton. Patton nodded a bit and Janus sat him on a bench Patton usually had in this room. Patton was holding onto Janus still and Janus was holding him and the apple sauce. After a minute Janus started to spoon feed Patton and patton ate it. He seemed like a little kid getting a toy a bit. I honestly would have been the same if I was in his position. The last time he ate was apparently 3 days ago. It hurt to see him like that. After a minute I hear running up the stairs outside before roman bursts in and Quickly takes me, Thomas, and Emile over to the corner while Remus, Remy and Logan went over to Janus and Patton.

“We have a problem-” Roman said in a whisper.

“ What do you mean-?” Emile asked.

“Malince came and broke the two out- He is kinda scarey and we defiantly cant fight him by ourselves. Me and Remus might beagle to fight him for a bit while we are king- But Im scare what they might do now that they know Patton told us what happened-” Roman said in a whisper. I looked to Patton and Janus and Patton was eating another apple Sauce.

“ What do you mean-?” Thomas asked.

“ I mean that When they broke out Wraath told Malince that- And I quote- ‘ our deal was broken- We will have to wait though-’” Roman said. That wasnt good-

“Wait what?!”

“What are we going to do?”

“Not leave his side obviously- not until those three are taken care off or until logan can find a way to make them stay away and keep Patton safe.” I say. I could tell patton didnt hear me because he was still focused on his food. I was happy that he was eating. After about the third apple sauce, Patton had fallen asleep curled up to Janus. Im honestly not complaining though. He was sleeping and Eating so that was a plus. 

“So- Until we take care of all three of them. Someone is going to have to be with Patton almost 24/7?” Janus asked softly as he ran his hands through Patton’s hair for the thousanth time in less then 30 minutes.

“Unfortunately, Yes. All though we can’t just tell Patton this yet. For now, We will go with the excuse that we are making sure he is ok. We also can’t let him be in his room alone and not for very long. They do have access to Patton’s room But I know how we can lock it from the outside so no one inside can open the door or sink out onto the other side-.” Logan said. We all Nodded a bit understanding the many precautions we will have to take just to keep Patton safe.

Around lunchtime we had gone back and were in the common area as Logan made some mashed potatoes with Blue food dye and some corn on the cob and there was also cheese in the mashed potatoes. We decided on this cuz Patton loves Mashed potatoes and corn and Cheesey Mash potatoes is his favorite kind of potatoes. He was still sleeping when logan started the corn on the cob meaning it was almost done.

“Pat- time to wake up a bit. You need to eat again.” Janus said softly as he softly shook Patton a bit. Patton opened his eyes a bit before snuggling closer to Janus mumbling that he was fine and didnt need to eat right now. 

“Pat, That is certainly not true- you cant just eat a bit of apple sauce and then say you are good for the day on food. We are not letting you go hungry.” Roman said to Patton. Pat nodded a bit and moved so he was leaning on Janus while sitting up. Patton soon mumbled how hot it was now. Of course it was hot, He was still in his cat onesie and it was really warm in the house. Even with the AC on.

“Pat, If you want one of us can get you a pair of your cloths and you can change in the bathroom or something so you are not in the onesie over heating-” Remus said. Patton nodded a bit. Roman nodded and volunteered. Logan reminded him to lock the door once he was done and roman responded with an ok. After a minute Roman comes down with a bag clothes for Patton and Pat thanks roman before going into the bathroom and quickly getting dress. He did stumble quiet a bit though. After a few minute Patton comes out and was shaking a bit. I think I know why tho.

“Oh patton. Dear heart its ok.” Janus said having been next to the bathroom door now and he gently pull Patton into a hug. There were cuts a bruises all over his legs and arms Some old and some where fairly new. At least a day old. I also saw a few hickeys on Patton’s shoulder. Pat was wearing one of his oversized shirts that could show his shoulder if he wanted it to. He was also wearing some soft shorts the went just above his knees. I know I wasnt the only one who had their blood boil at the sight.

“I-im s-so s-sorry-” Patton softly said as He quietly cried.

“Nonono It wasnt your fault Patton- You have no blame in- in any of this.” Janus said hugging him a bit. We all get up and carefully and slowly join in a group hug. Patton looked at all of us once we backed away.

“Come on. Lets eat. We made blue cheese Potatos and corn.” Roman said softly but in a way that made patton smile and nod softly. Logan, Remus and Remy went to get every one’s food while me, Patton, janus, Roman and emile sat down at the table. Pat was still quiet but it was expected.

“ We are going to take care of those though. So you can get proper healing- All though- Where they hidden ealier? I know I didnt see a few of then ealier when you played with your sleeves” I said asking Patton softly. Patton nodded a bit.

“They hide the once that were visible in a lot of my clothing. I did have a black eye but I think that healed up cause it wasnt hurting or tingling and I didnt see it the few times I looked at myself in a mirror-” He said softly looking down.

“ here is lunch-” Logan said as he and the others help him bring the food in for everyone. Roman helped quickly and we eat. Patton does get all the way into his food and was done. Logan had given him a bit more of the food then what was equal to the apple sauce. Patton just sat in his spot and janus soon pulled patton into a small gentle hug now being done as well.

After lunch, we went to watching movies and Patton just stayed close to Janus. Not surprised as Janus and Patton where getting closer and closer with each other before the fight. We had fought over a bunch of things but one thing I do remember was that it had started over the fact of Patton.

-Flashback again-

“ Janus- I KNOW he is grown up- But I still cant have the thought of you two together- What if something goes wrong? What if one of you end up hurting eachother on accident and then Patton just goes into hideing. For like- I dont know!” Roman said. Janus had asked all of us except for patton to meet him in the living room. He had asked us what we thought of it and roman was being a bit protective of Patton. 

“Roman, I promise you that I  _ WILL _ make sure it happens. Heck if it does, I will let you all yell and ignore me for however you want.” Janus said. They were at this for forever now.

“Roman, I know that Patton feels like an innocent little brother to you mst of the time, YOu do not need to act like the protective older brother.” Logan said.

“You dont have the experience to tell me how to and how to not act. You barely even show any emotion to any of us!” Roman said.

“I have to step in here and say that Logan is getting better with his emotions!” Remus said. Eventually the whole thing turned into a huge argument that Patton had soom came down and split it up. We all had a silent agreement to keep away from each other and I heard Janus tell patton that.

“Pat, Dear heart. Dont worry. We just need some time alone for a bit. We wont stay like this for long. Ok?” Janus asked.

“Promise?”

“Promise. I have to go and take care of my snakes and take a small nap. Dont be afraid to ask if you want to hang out with me. Ok?” Janus asked. 

“I wont. Dont worry.” Patton said. The split their ways and Janus went into his room and Patton went into the kitchen to make food. Janus didnt notice my door was still slightly open.

\-----End of Flashback-------

“Hey janus- I just remembered something that happened a few weeks ago- You told Patton something before you two went your separate ways. What did you mean by it?” I asked. 

“A lot by it- I- Patton- Do you care If I tell them-?” Janus asked softly. Patton nodded a bit still curled up to Janus a lot. Janus nodded and Roman Put the show on pause.

“Well-”


	8. RWAP (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three do something

Patton’s p.o.v:

“Well- Lets just say. Patton can need POSITIVE touches once in a while.. And he has problems with tell anyone cuz he doesnt want to bother you with something he things is a small problem.” Janus said. I kept my face hidden a bit.

“So wait- Patton can get touch starved-? And If he needs touch- It has to be positive like hugs and all that-?” I hear logan ask.

“What happens when he doesnt get the touch or if he receives Negative touch-?” Virgil asked.

“Yes, and well His skin gets colder and colder as he loses the warmth of anything else but touch. Negative touch also warm but its more of a burning sensation to him and its not the good kind of Burning. Each time he is touched with negative touch then He gets colder after the burn goes away. It does nothing to help him.” Janus said.

“Wait- Does that mean he was touch starved earlier?! Is he ok!? Is he still touch starved?!” Virgil asked with worry.

“Yes and He is fine now- He did need to change cuz he was too warm which ment that most likely then not that he got that warmth from other things back. And he does look a lot more better.” Janus said. I yawned a bit and closed my eyes.

“I guess that is true-” Virgil said.

“ I'm going to go to my room with Patton to let him sleep- Emile- You know what plushies like the best so can you go get his Favorite Plushies and bring them to us? Please and Thank you?” Janus asked as he got up still holding me. I was getting a bit sleepy so it was the best option to take me to lay in a comfy bed- An actual bed that wasn't the cold hard ground- A soft, warm and safe bed that wasn't like the one Lust had his final fun with him just yesterday. That one was hard and not soft. I was still halfway awake now In janus’s bed with janus doing a few things in his room staying with me. Just as I was about to go into a deep sleep with Janus doing work at his small desk that was close to the bed, I hear the door open. It then closed and I could barely hear a locking sound. It was so quiet with how the door opened and closed that I barely even heard it. I opened my eyes a bit and looked towards the door a bit. I think I was tired but it was soon proven wrong when I hear,

“Hey Janus-” and then there was a small thud sound. I quickly sat up and looked towards Janus. He was past out now and Wrath was keeping him from falling all the way to the floor.

“W-wha-? H-how did y-you?” I started to ask.

“Easy. we waited in your room and Malince had knocked emile out once he went into the room. We then snuck our way out and can over here. The door was unlocked so ya- and with Janus knocked out- We can sink out of here with the both of you-.” Lust says as he comes closer to the bed. Luckily Janus had a big bed so I just crawls away from them. Think- What can get the other’s attention- In a mostly soundproof room-?

“Aw are you crying?” Wrath asks as he makes it so I couldnt get away from lust more while he crawls onto the bed. Adrenaline ran through me as I quickly jump up and away from them and ran to the door unlocking it quickly. Lust went after me and grabbed me just as I was about to open the door. The door opened as we both went falling onto the floor and I yelped in pain. The bruises hurt more but I needed to get help. Not just for me, But for emile and Janus. Lust growled quietly and got up and went to grab me again as I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I continued to fight back a bit and escape which didnt need to be too long cuz next thing I know is that a sward and a mace hits both intruders and safe arms picks me up and goes into the hallway. I soon see logan bringing Janus who was starting to stir awake now. I could tell I was breathing heavily but I couldnt care less. After a minute Roman and Remus also came out and remy came over with an awake Emile.

“Are you three ok?” I barely hear Virgil ask from right next to me.

“Im fine- Just a small bump on the head.”

“Same here but I got more of a median bump- Patton-? Are you ok?” Janus asked as he gently pulls me into his hold. His nice and safe and awake hold.

“I-i think-? I-i did f-fall and ya-” I said softly.

“What even happened?” Remy asked.

“From what lust said, They hid in my roo until Emile went in and they knocked him out and snuck into janus’ room where I heard then come in quietly and lock the door. Wrath then knocked janus out and they tried to get me when I jumped away and ran to the door where I unlocked it and opened it a bit before lust grabbed me and we fell onto the ground-” I said softly. I unconsciously curl closer to him as I tell them. 

“That does seem to fit in- Does this mean we have to double-?” Emile asked to everyone else.

“That might be the safer option but it it come to it- We might all have to stay together.” Logan said. I finally doze off into a sleep as they talked in the hallway. One thing I did hear before falling into my slumber is something I dont want to thing about.

“What about sleeping-? Like are we going to have to have shifts for the night? Or what-?”

Logan’s p.o.v: 

I looked toward Patton who was curled up to Janus again. He was now sound asleep as Virgil asked his question.

“We can try a protective sleep hug just to see if that does work and if It doesnt, Then we can figure out something.” I say As I look at Patton. He needed to sleep and heal. He NEEDED this. After a bit we soon moved back to the living room as we discussed what we should do. 

“Why dont we just sleep in the imagination until we are sure its safe to sleep in our rooms?” Remus asked.

“Is it safe to do that?”

“Ya. we went camping for a month in there before. Granted we did once in a while come back here to get something or something like that.” Roman said. I nodded in agreement.

“Plus, Both Remus and Roman would be notified of a new presence in there if they did decide to go in.” I said.

“So its settled? We will sleep in the imagitantion?”

“Yes It is the best chaise for us to take.” I said to Roman’s question.

“Wow- It looks like a lot of us are tired-” I hear Janus say while yawning. I looked at him and see him protectively hold Patton closer then I see Virgil and Remus both had fallen asleep. Virgil on Roman who was starting to doze off and Remus was on the floor next to me. I did noticed that I was a bit tired as well but I refused the tiredness and sat there reading a book as I watched them. After about 10 minutes I heard a sound and everyone was asleep. I got up quietly and went to go check it out. Emile and Remy was asleep over by the lamp on the other side of the table so ya. I go up the stairs from where the sound came from and carefully and quiety walked. I dont think it was quiet enough though. Cuz the next thing I know- Im knocked out cold .

Lust’s p.o.v: 

We did it! Well at least part of it- After our first and second plans, Malince had told me and wrath to make a sound upstairs after he puts some sleep gas in the livingroom. We did so and Logan was the last one to be awake. After logan come up wrath knocked him out and we head downstairs. Malince had told us to grab not only Patton but Janus and Virgil. Janus because Patton and Janus loves each other and Virgil because it would just brake Patton more if he also gets hurt just because of him. Wrath Grabbed Janus and Virgil and I grabbed Patton. The sleeping gas was pretty strong so Roman didnt feel Wrath pulling Virgil away and Janus didnt wake up as I pulled Patton away. Virgil and Patton where the smaller of everyone and Patton was just a few inches shorter than Virgil which made him the shortest. We sunk out of the livingroom and Wrath went to take care of Janus and Virgil in another room while I bring Patton to a room that we put a tv in so He could watch the other two. We werent letting him go this time though. I put a collar on him and put a chain that was connected to a wall on the loop of the collar. Patton now only had so much chain to move before it ran out and it wasnt that long. Maybe about a yard or two in the big room. It was actually a room too. I sit and watch patton from the corner of the room. We made it while we had Morality for the first little bit. Just in case. We made it so if the others didnt notice him gone we could just put him in here and let him roam around the room freely if he was good and he would slowly start to get used to us. That plan was to make him get used to us so when the others finally look for him and find him- He would only trust us. That failed since they quickly realised and worried. So we let him go back in hopes that morality would keep it a secret and He would slowly drift away or just hide himself more to the point where he comes back on his own. Or maybe he would just come back too scared to actually say anything to them.

“What the- LUST!?” Patton says as he woke up. I could see the split screen that showed Janus and Virgil in their own separate cells. 

“Thats me. Welcome back Patton- Im sure you noticed we didnt shackle you this time- Just a collar and a chain to keep you here.” I said to Patton. I saw how Patton shivered at his name and looked at the chain before touching the collar.

“I-Im not a dog-” He said softly.

“You still need to learn dear Morality- We have new rules as well- First off- No one can hear you- a sound proof room that is the same as your little friends.” I say as I motion to the TV. He looked and His eyes widen a bit seeing Both Janus and Virgil.

“Second. The more you misbehave- The more you and your friends are punished- which means- If you misbehave and you get punished by wrath, so are your friends. The only punishment that you get that wont be given to them is anything sexual which would be by me-” I say. I see Patton tear up a bit looking at me again.

“Third. The more you behave, The more rewards you get- And dont think that you are off the hook from when we want our fun- Although it will become less and less- Got it-?” I asked Morality nodded a bit.

“Good- Now get use to this room- Malince will come here at some point. I have no idea what he wants. Bye-” I said before leaving. This will be fun. I see Wrath on his phone watching something as I approach him. I looked at what he was watching and smirk. They are wake. lovely.


	9. TaRWP ( Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part- This mini story had been requested from a friend who asked to stay anoumous and was inspired by waiting for the sirens by extraordinarycorn- Go check them out

Roman’s p.o.v:

  


When I woke up I noticed that Virgil’s Presence wasn't on me anymore. Then again. I didnt feel or hear him anywhere. I open my eyes and see that not only Virgil but Janus and Patton wasnt in the living room. Neither was Logan. I see Remus, Remy and Emile starting to wake up before we all heard a sound from upstairs and Logan curese quietly. We looked at eachother before running up to logan.

  


“Logan? Are you ok?” Remus asked as we get to him. He was in the hallway and It looks like his glasses where at the other end of the hallway. Which ment it would have been put there.

  


“Yes I suppose- Where are my glasses?” Logan asked squinting now leaning on the wall. Emile went and grabbed them before handing them to logan.

  


“Here you go Logan- May I ask- what happened?” Emile asked.

  


“I dont exactly know- I remember you all falling asleep and then I heard a sound from up here and I went ot go check it out before passing out- for some reason-” Logan said thinking after getting his glasses on. He looked around a bit and noticed something.

  


“Where is Pat, Janus and Virgil?”

  


“We dont know- We just woke up.” Remus says. Logan’s eyes widen a bit.

  


“They arent in the imagination- are they?!” Logan asked. I shook my head. Even in a deep sleep I would be able to tell if anyone was in there. Just then I felt something enter the imagination.

  


“Someone just entered it!” I say and we all run to the doors to the imagination. We get in there just as we see Malince- He looked at us and smirk before sinking out. He left something behind and once we went closer we could see it was a note.

  


‘ 3 sides gone 3 sides near- 3 sides waiting 3 sides watching- 3 sides plan and 1 side targets while 2 more follows’

  


“What could that mean?” 

  


“Could it be talking about our missing sides and them?”

  


“Which three are they talking about in each one though?”

  


“I dont know!”

  


“All I can tell is that they most likely have Patton, Janus and Virgil.” 

“How do we find them though and how do we save them?” I ask they went to far this time. Just by daring to take Patton againthey went to far. But not only did they take Patton but they also took janus AND VIRGIL. What if they try to break patton by hurting them? WHat if they succeed in doing so? I couldnt stop the questions in my mind as I stood there and watched everyone talk and plan. They Have Patton, Janus and Virgil. Patton would already be scared to be back there let alone know that they could hurt Janus and Virgil just as easily. Virgil could have a panic attack and Janus is pretty usless if the two panicked. 

  


“We need to go look for them.” Remy said. We all nodded and went to go look for them. We all worried for them. Especially Patton. 

  


Virgil’s p.o.v:

  


I wake up and look around a bit I see a camera that was on a bit and I see that I was in a cell. I was shackled to the wall with a few yards slack in the chains. I see it was like how Patton had told me it was for him- Wait Patton- Was Patton here!? Oh I hope not. He would be absolutely terrified. I soon see the door open and someone comes in. It was wrath-

  


“Looks like your the second one to wake up- How interesting.” He said smirking

  


“What do you want with me?” I ask in a growl.

  


“Oh its easy-” He said coming over to me.

  


“But first- let me tell you the rules- Behave and you all will be fine but one of you misbehave- and there will be consequences. Understand?” He asks.

  


“What do you mean? WHERE ARE WE?! WHO ELSE IS HERE!?”

  


“Wouldnt you like to know-” Wrath said as he left. He was humming a bit too. I shivered and I hoped Patton was safe with the others- Well with whoever wasn’t here- I watch as the cell door closes and locks before I pulled out a hairpin I had hidden. I sat at the wall and started to debate weather or not I should lock pick my shackles. There was a camera on in the room and there might be a chance that they could hurt everyone they have because of me trying to escape. I sighed and just played with the pin now, I cant just try to escape without knowing who all is here with me and where exactly they are and everyone’s shifts. I looked at the camera again and I felt like someone I knew was watching me. Not like Wrath or lust or Malince. No, It was like Pat or Janus or even Roman- I just sat there Curled up- I couldnt hear anything though- So I just sighed and sat by the wall worried and hoping. For a quick escape and possibly Those three side’s death-

  


Malince’s p.o.v:

  


I left the note in the imagination before heading over to the room we were keeping Patton in. We had made it be next to our rooms so it was easier to keep an eye on him. I walk into the room and look at Morality just watching his now awake friends Question and react to what is happening. Virgil was just Playing with a hair pin he apparently had, He tries to escape and that wont be very good- and Janus was pulling at his shackles growling and hissing a lot at lust. I could tell Lust had told Janus who all we had or at least that Patton was also here. Just by how he was reacting.

  


“Will you let them go after I behave for a while-?” I hear Morality ask from where he was curled up by the bed. He had enough chain to reach to the bed and into the back of the walk in closest but he couldnt reach the door or the tv that was desplying both of his friends. Patton was curled up and just staring at the tv. 

  


“It depends- How well will you behave-?” I asked going over to him. He looked at me with a hint of fear in hs eyes. I smirked knowing that without even touching him, I cause him fear. The smaller side shook as I grabbed his still bruised arms. And Pinned him to the wall. I heard him let out a small gasp looking at me a bit.

  


“Now, I wanna have some fun with you, Our little pet-” I say having an idea in mind. 

  


“P-pet-?”

  


“Shhh- No speaking unless I say so- and yes- Pet-” and say harshly getting my point across to him. I tugged at the collar on Morality as I talked. I still held up by his arms and pinned to the wall. Patton nodded a bit to ;et me know he understood without me asking if he did. I smirked.

  


“Good~” I say in a purr. Patton shivered a bit as he whimpered softly. I let him go and he drops to the floor a bit. I hand him something. It was a knife.

  


“Now how about you cut an ‘X’ where ever you would like- First tho- Put these on- and then put it on a spot that would easily bee seen-” I say handing Patton a revealing dress. It was more like a baby blue crop top with a baby blue short skirt. I watch Patton get dressed in the new clothes mainly to make sure he doesnt try to run away cuz I had to unchain the collar for a second. He shivered a bit as I chain him back. He shakily took the knife and tries to stop his tears as he slowly Moves the blade close to his Thigh. He made the X on his mid thigh on the left side. 

  


“Good- Lust will be back to have some fun then bring you to me and wrath for a special surprise. See you later-” I say as I leave. I hear Patton Break down in small sobs as I left and went to the special room were wrath was Looking at the metal thing. We planned on making Sure Patton knows he now belonged to us- And once he accepts it- He will be treated like a princess here- No matter what.

  


Patton’s p.o.v:

  


It hurt. It all hurt. The phantum pains, The actual pain, The coldness of the room biting at me. The fear deep inside me. Lust was coming back and I was in something I already hated. I soon hear and see lust come into the room and I freeze in fear. No, NO no nononononono PLease- not again- 

  


“What a lovely outfit~” Lust purrs as he comes over to me. I whimper soft as he pulls my chain to make me get closer to in. Help- Please- Someone help. I noticed Virgil was lock picking at he chains from where I was and luckily lust was facing away from the Tv. Lust soon roughly kisses me and starts to touch me from under the skirt. I wanted to struggle, To get away from lust, but I couldnt. That would be misbehaving for him and if I misbehave- He could hurt Janus and Virgil. So I whimper softly and try to think of something else. He laughed a bit and looked at me. 

  


“I would do more but for now- Lets go get the Surprise~” Lust says before unchianing me, Tying my hands behind my back then Putting a leash on me. He made me stand up and we walk out of the room and down a few of the halls. My body was shaking a lot as I kept going with Lust. Soon enough we come to a room and lust pulled me in. I freeze and shake in fear having a huge feeling i know what the surprise is. Lust and warth drags me over to a hanging hook and makes it so I was hanging above the ground by the rope on my hands. I was terrified. The two held me still while malince had grabbed a red hot metal thing. I unconsciously started to struggle a bit scared. I’ve been burned before and that looks ten times worse.

  


“This will just be really quick-” Malince said as he came closer. Lust had covered my mouth as I started to struggle more crying in fear. PLease please please. No-

  


“LET HIM GO!” I hear a voice say. I then he Wrath mumble before Let me go and to deal with who I could now see was Virgil and Janus. Malince growled a bit and quickly put the red hot metal to my skin right where I had the X on my leg for a split second before being knocked over by Wrath. It burned a lot. I had screamed in pain when it touched and I tried to struggle away again. After a minute I feel lust let go of me and then I was being untied. I feel down shaking a lot as tears went down my face.

  


“We need to leave now- Lets go. Before they wake up- Virgil!”

  


“What He’s the master mind and its not like we actually completely disappear. Plus Even if these three disappeared and/or died, It wouldnt affect thomas to much-” I hear virgil say before I hear a huge Snap and stabbing sounds. Janus kept me from looking and He holds me as we leave. After a bit I was drifting into a soft slumber when I barely heard Roman.

  


“Om my god! Are you three ok!? Come one- Lets get you three back home- Logan figured out how to make it so those three dont come near us again-” 

  


“Good- Patton will need some clothes and some burn cream-” I hear as I fall completely asleep. The rest was mumbled for me.

  


Janus’ p.o.v:

  


I was furious- They had us for not even 24 hours and Pat was already sobbing when we got him away from them. Virgil was pissed as well. I dont blame him for Snapping Malince’s neck and repeatedly stab him with a pointed metal he had found and put in the fire as we knocked out wrath and then lust. I made sure Patton didnt see it. He was already shaking a lot and crying while trying to keep pressure off of his leg. We managed to run away after Virgil was done killing off Malince and after a bit we find a door that leads, Not to the imagination but a forest like area. This was in a cave that was far away from where the dark house used to be. Both me and virgil ran to the edge of the forest where it became lighter where we see Roman, and Remus looking around ready to fight if necessary. They soon see us.

  


“Om my god! Are you three ok!? Come one- Lets get you three back home- Logan figured out how to make it so those three dont come near us again-” Roman said coming over to us. I was carrying Patton who was asleep by now

  


“Good- Patton will need some clothes and some burn cream- Those assholes tried to ‘Mark’ Patton-” I said. Roman and Remus’ eyes widen a bit.

  


“They what!?” They asked. I explained what I knew. Virgil had apparently Locked picked out of his cell and barely saw Patton and Lust walking down the hallway to a corner. Virgil had quickly looked in the other cells and soon came across me where he proceeded to free my chains. I told him that There was me, Him and Patton and he told me that he saw Lust leading Patton somewhere. We ran quietly down the halls until we heard talking from a barely open room. We got closer and heard talking and a small whimper. We then proceeded to rescue Patton but during that Malince had gotten close Enough to barely touch the surface. It had hurt more because It was a sting Hot metal put over a fresh open wound. Virgil managed to throw Wrath at Malince and we fought to two and Ve knocked out Wrath before going to Lust and pulled him away from Pat. Once Malince was Out I quickly untied patton and Held him.

  


“Oh gosh-” Roman said softly as we continued on our way back home. Patton was sound asleep and I had to admit he was adorable even though he was in too much revealing cloths that he wasnt comfy in which was why I had Put my cape on him to keep him mostly covered. Ve also gave him his jacket as well. We soon make it to the house where Logan, Remy, and Emile was. They come over to ask us if we where ok and Emile got the first aid kit and some burn cream for Patton. I sat down not letting go of Patton and Emile got to work the best he could. I did end up helping a bit. After a while we were watching cartoon and Logan was making food for everyone again. Ve was helping a bit so there was that. I held my Heart close to me as he silently watched to show. He had woken up a few minutes ago but thought no one noticed. But I noticed his eyes open silently and that small smile of his. After a bit logan and Ve comes out with food and I move Patton so we were sitting up. It looked like I had woken pat up carefully and I did that on purpose. If they thought pet was just woken up they wouldnt shower him with questions. Pat rubbed his eyes a bit mumbling softly as Logan gave me and Pat our food. I thank him and he nods and goes back for two more bowls. Once they get everyone their food. We sat down and talked about stuff as we ate. We still had a long way to go for healing and all that. But it will happen. Nothing will really be the exact same but It will come close to it eventually. But for now- Pat was safe and he was eating and he was healing. We didnt have to worry about the others.


End file.
